The End, With A New Beginning
by mindofgeekness
Summary: This isn't the Cas that Dean knows...but he likes him. A short and sweet fic about Past Dean and Future Cas starting something at the end of times, that triggers something awesome in the now. SET IN 'THE END' S5E4.


Dean followed Cas '_Mark 2'_ into the somewhat dilapidated, wooden chalet.

"OK, so what was that about?" he asked the half stoned ex-angel in front of him, "the hell did he, _I_, mean, _'a messed up situation'_?!"

Cas chuckled and slumped down into a chair, kicking his feet out in front of him, crossing one foot lazily over the other. He continued to smile to himself as Dean stood by the door and folded his arms in an impatient _'I'm waiting'_ sort of a way.

He watched as Cas mulled over whatever thoughts were amusing him. This _'future'_ Cas was certainly a surprise package. The socially awkward nerd angel that Dean knew had been replaced by a practically horizontal, drug fuelled, human, orgy master.

He smirked to himself, _new Cas ain't so bad_, he thought,_ future Cas, hippy Cas…whatever. I mean my Cas is cool, but this 2.0 version is a little…rougher round the edges. I like him. _

Cas looked up at him and tilted his head as if he was studying him.

_Oh, for the love of_… Dean rolled his eyes. It would appear that future Cas still had some of his old traits lurking behind his new, hippy façade.

"Don't start that lost puppy crap Cas I know you, there's something going on here, and it involves me! Well, not _me_ me, but still me…" he trailed off, rubbing his hands over his face. This was confusing.

"Dean," Cas said, "I don't think it's wise for me to say anything. There are some things that are better-"

"If you say _left unsaid_, so help me…"

Cas snickered to himself again, "I remember you like this, it's…it's nice." He looked up, beaming at Dean. He saw that Dean was not as amused and his smile faded a little.

"No, I was not going to say that. I was going to say that some things should be discovered in their own time, at their own speed. I'm not going- I don't want to- for you to feel…" He sighed and furrowed his brow, unable to find the right words.

"Spit it out Cas! Or I swear I will zap back to my time and say yes. I'll give Michael a call and invite him to wear me to prom."

"You wouldn't do that Dean," Cas eyed him suspiciously, his voice dropping to the deep dulcet tones Dean was more accustomed to.

"Try me," Dean retorted with as much determination as he could fake.

Cas stood and walked up to Dean, stopping incredibly close to him. This, he was also used to, this was his Cas.

The ex-angel peered into Deans eyes, scrutinizing him; studying his resolve. The sapphire blue hues of Cas's eyes didn't shine as brightly any more, but they still pierced Dean's defences. His jaw tightened in hope that his bluff wouldn't be called. There was no way he was going to be a human suit for Michael, but he needed to know what the hell was going on between him, _future him_, and Cas,_ future Cas_.

"We dated."

Cas's words cut through everything that Dean was thinking, all the sounds from the outside world…everything.

"Well, I say dated, it was more…sex and cohabiting; a relationship, really," Cas continued casually, "it was great, more than great actually. Well, until Lucifer showed up and spoiled the party."

Dean stared at him. He was a little stunned but couldn't stop his eyes boring into Cas.

Cas caught the look and it stirred something in him. He shuffled uncomfortably, suddenly realising that his words could have complicated consequences.

"Dean, I-"

He was silenced by Dean's lips on his, ambushing him. It was familiar but new; tentative but strong; right but _very_ wrong.

It took all of Cas's resolve to pull back from the hunter's keen mouth, "Dean, what-" his breathing was suddenly ragged, "what are you doing?"

Dean's chest heaved, his hands settled on Cas's neck, his thumbs stroking the bared skin. His forehead leant on Cas's, "I don't know," he chuckled, "but I know I've wanted to do it for a long time."

He leant back and looked at Cas, smiling sheepishly, "it's just that the Cas _I_ know, well he's not, _you're_ not, so, _you know_. His people skills need some polishing."

Cas grinned mischievously, "Oh trust me, he wants more than his people skills polishing."

Dean creased his brow questioningly, then he realised what Cas was alluding to and his lips curled up into a knowing smile.

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" He asked, impressed at Cas's word play.

Cas laughed, a deep, gruff laugh. One that Dean knew and loved.

Dean pulled Cas closer again, and when their lips met this time, they both knew the other man wanted it.

Cas fell into it instantly, pulling on Dean's jacket. Past Dean, present Dean, whichever Dean; Cas wanted him. Cas had always wanted him.

Dean's fingers wound though Cas's hair; keeping their lips locked as they stumbled toward the bed. A moment later, the back of Cas's legs hit the frame and they stopped in their tracks.

Dean's tongue teased lightly against Cas's lips, darting through them to taste his future partner.

Cas pulled again at Dean's jacket, this time tugging it down his arms and dropping it onto the floor. His hands grabbed Dean's belt buckle and yanked him close again; he felt Dean's hands slide under his thin cotton shirt and he groaned internally as his old, yet new, lover's skin met his.

"Dean- I- are you sure-?" He panted though kisses.

Dean drew back just enough to look into Cas's eyes, "Hell yes."

That was all Cas needed.

He pulled his shirt up over his head, unceremoniously tossing it aside, before helping Dean shed his and pulling him down onto the bed.

Anyone passing by the chalet would have been able to hear the creaks of the wooden bed frame, as future Cas taught past Dean some new tricks.

* * *

"Your telling me you haven't learnt your lesson?" Zachariah bristled with rage.

Dean was back in his own time, zapped back by the dick with wings in front of him.

"Oh, I've learnt a lesson all right…just not the one you wanted to teach" Dean stated smugly.

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again!"

Zachariah loomed over Dean, but he refused to flinch; he wasn't going let this duchebag win...

"Because I've got you now boy, and I'm never-"

And that was all Dean caught because he was, _poof!_, zapped out of the motel room to the side of some highway.

Castiel stood with him, a small knowing smile on his face.

"That was pretty nice timing Cas," he told the angel appreciatively.

"We had an appointment," Cas replied in his usual passive manner. Dressed in his trademark trench, he was the Cas Dean knew only too well, and he smiled.

He stepped towards him and held the angel by his shoulder, "don't ever change."

And before he could decide if it was a bad idea or not, Dean leant in and kissed him.

Just a light, testing the water, kind of a kiss; but a kiss all the same. Their lips parted after a moment or two and Dean made to back away, but Cas gripped him tight and looked at him curiously.

"I, ahh, I learnt a few things while I was time hopping," Dean admitted.

A look of realisation spread over Cas's features and Dean could have sworn he blushed under the dim light cast by the street lamp.

"I am…not sure what…happens-"

"Well…I am," Dean cut in.

He leant in again, slowly this time, to make his purpose obvious to Cas. If he didn't want this he could back away. But much to Dean's delight, Cas didn't back away, he met his lips keenly with his own and they sank into the moment.

Dean might have just witnessed the end times in the future; but right now, back in his own time, something awesome was just beginning.

* * *

_NOTE_

_I know that the whole 'people skills' line is from season 6 and 'The End' is in season 5, but I used dramatic license and incorporated it because it worked and I liked it._


End file.
